


a damn good time

by roguevalleys



Category: Eurovision Song Contest, Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, M/M, amir haddad - Freeform, damir - Freeform, douwe bob - Freeform, douwe/amir - Freeform, esc2016, this is for Douwe Kissing Boys™ gc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguevalleys/pseuds/roguevalleys





	a damn good time

Douwe had been looking forward to this for 8 long months, and it was finally here, he and his team had landed in Stockholm 10 minutes ago, and from here the preparations for the Eurovision Song Contest would really start. He was nervous, obviously, but also excited. This was about to be the biggest experience of his life and he was in it to win it. 

His band members were having a conversation over how to pronounce some Swedish word, but Douwe wasn't really paying attention. From the terminal he could see a bunch of people waiting, for him and the other contestants of the eurovision song festival. His throat got a little dry after he realized how many people he'd be performing for, he knew that last year rougly 200 million people had watched. 

His manager/friend/keyboard player Matthijs interrupted his thoughts by telling him they had to leave, there was a bus waiting that would take them to their hotel. Douwe nodded and followed him, his thoughts still not really here but it didn't matter. No one was talking to him anyways. 

After a few left and right turns they ended up at a door that lead to a parking lot where a big double decker bus with the eurovision logo painted on the side was waiting. A lady with a strong Swedish accent asked for their passports and checked their names on a list befre handing them all a card with saying DOUWE BOB - THE NETHERLANDS on a lanyard before letting them through. The bus was already half full when they entered but they all managed to find good seats that were relatively close to each other. 

Douwe rested his head against the headrest of his seat, suddenly realizing how tired he actully was. The bus was full of talking and noises but they all submerged into one in the background, all except for the guy sitting across him making a phone call. He spoke fast, in a language Douwe didn't understand, obviously. He tried placing it but couldn't straight away. His eyes scanned the man in an attempt at seeing his card to see which country he'd be representing. He failed at finding a card, but not at noticing how handsome the guy was. Dark hair that was slightly curling above what was definitely one of the most handsome faces Douwe had ever seen, a naturally tan skin, dark eyes, and permanent laughter lines around his eyes and mouth. Unlike Douwe, who was wearing a suit like always, the man was wearing grey sweatpants with a white V-neck tee that allowed Douwe a peek at his chest hair and a leather jacket. 

The man had ended his phone call without Douwe noticing and was now smirking at him, clearly having noticed Douwe's eyes on him.  
Douwe raised an eyebrow, 'just checking out the competition,' he joked.  
The man let out a short laugh, and stuck out his hand for douwe to shake it. 'Amir Haddad, representing La France,' he introduced himself with a strong French accent. 'Douwe Bob, representing The Netherlands,' Douwe said. Amir nodded 'The Netherlands, nice place. I've been there a few times.'  
Douwe laughed, 'you should come again, I could show you 'round.' he proposed, which made Amir blush slightly. Douwe smirked, this Eurovision was gonna be good. 

Not much later, the bus stopped at their hotel. After the contestants all took pictures and signed things for and with the fans that were waiting outside they assembled in the hall, where he finally got to take a good look at the other contestants. He noticed he was one of the few with a live band. A man started calling out their names and countries before handing out keys and pointing everyone the way to their rooms. Miss Argentina caused a bit of an uproar under some of the male contestants when she stepped forward to take her key. Douwe could understand why, she was very pretty but not really his type. To be honest, he didn't think anyone here except Amir was gonna be his type. 

Not much exciting happened during the name calling, but it gave Douwe a good chance to actually see who he was up against. He'd checked out most of their songs, obviously, but actually seeing everyone in person was on a whole other level. He didn't fail to notice Amir looking at him, though the French looked away whenever Douwe looked in his direction. Douwe smirked, taking his gaze off of Amir again. Douwe could already tell Amir couldn't flirt to save his life, which made this both easier and a challenge at the same time.

'Douwie,' Amir called after a few moments, walking up to him, 'some of the others are going out for drinks tonight, you should come too, get to know each other a little?'  
'Oh, uh yeah, that sounds great,' Douwe agreed, trying not to sound too eager before the man with the keys called out 'Amir Haddad.'  
Standing relatively close to the man, Douwe could hear Amir would be in room 293. Douwe himself got placed in room 562 not much later, which sounded like it was on the total opposite side of the hotel. After his team/band all got their keys as well they headed to the fifth floor of the building, where they settled in their hotel rooms. 

The rooms were larger than Douwe had expected, but sadly he didn't get a beautiful view he was hoping for. He could look left and right into the street from his balcony but right ahead of him was a massive, grey wall, blocking the entire skyline of Stockholm. He caught himself wondering if Amir got a better view. 

He'd not even known Amir for a full day but the man was already taking over. This was gonna be a long Eurovision, he decided before pulling out his phone to let his friends and family know he'd arrived at the hotel.


End file.
